Rien
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: "Quand il avait offert la bague à Alexandre, Héphaïstion avait pris soin de l'emballer soigneusement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir emballer son cœur comme il avait emballé la bague." Cleitus/Héphaïstion  Héphaïstion/Alexandre AU : Cleitus ne meurt pas.


**Bonsoir,**

ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (thème : "emballer" ... Oui, bon, comment ça, on le voit pas trop ?). C'est mon troisième texte de la soirée.

**Disclaimer : **_Rien n'est à moi._

* * *

><p><strong>Rien :<strong>

Quand il avait offert la bague à Alexandre, Héphaïstion avait pris soin de l'emballer soigneusement dans un morceau de tissu.

Il avait fait cela pour la cacher au regard du monde, pour que seuls les yeux d'Alexandre pussent se poser sur ce bijou.

Il avait fait cela pour la protéger, éviter qu'elle ne s'abîme, arriver intacte pour le Grand Alexandre.

Maintenant, des semaines après lui avoir offert la bague, il était là, à repenser à ce bout de tissu. Il aurait aimé pouvoir emballer son cœur comme il avait emballé la bague.

Cacher son cœur aux yeux de tous. Avant, il aurait dit : cacher son cœur aux yeux de tous pour que seul Alexandre pût le voir. Mais à présent, il ne voulait cacher son cœur que pour qu'on ne vît pas combien il saignait.

Protéger son cœur. Il avait voulu protéger son cœur pour qu'Alexandre en eût le privilège de la pureté. Dorénavant il voulait protéger son cœur de la dureté de ce monde. De la dureté d'Alexandre.

Il lui avait tout donné. Il s'était dévoué à son Roi, il s'était mis à nu. Et à présent il était brisé, et personne ne venait ramasser les morceaux pourris de son corps démantibulé.

On le respectait avant, parce qu'il était le favori d'Alexandre. Son amant, l'homme qui partageait et sa couche et son cœur.

Maintenant il était une pute parmi tant d'autres.

Non.

Il était moins que ça. Il n'était plus rien.

Et il était persuadé qu'il ne serait jamais plus rien pour personne. Il voulait n'être rien, tant qu'il était le rien d'Alexandre.

Et pourtant, quelqu'un avait décidé de faire sortir Héphaïstion du néant dans lequel il était plongé. Quelqu'un s'était dressé. Quelqu'un avait pris la peine de rattraper Héphaïstion dans sa fuite.

Littéralement.

Héphaïstion voyait la femme d'Alexandre subir une énième humiliation, alors que Bagoa dansait pour son Roi. Pour son amant. L'embrassait. Il la regarda se lever, et partir, et une idée folle lui vint à l'esprit : et s'il s'éclipsait, lui aussi ?

Il fut un temps où Alexandre se serait aperçu de son absence, mais Héphaïstion était persuadé que ce ne serait pas le cas, s'il disparaissait de la fête. Alors il se faufila parmi les invités, ouvrit discrètement l'immense porte qui menait à l'intérieur du palais, et, le cœur battant – avait-il jamais abandonné Alexandre en quelle occasion que ce fût ? - il partit – vola ? - en direction de nulle part.

Il vagabonda un peu, dans le palais vide, profitant du silence, de la paix. Du rien. Puis ses pas l'amenèrent vers sa chambre.

Refermer la porte derrière lui fut un soulagement sans borne. Personne n'était venu le chercher, encore, donc Alexandre ne l'avait pas vu disparaître. Et il en était étrangement heureux. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures dans un soupir.

Un rire.

Il s'immobilisa. Appuyé contre un mur, Cleitus. Cleitus, envoyé pour gouverner une Province d'Alexandre. Cleitus qui devait partir bientôt. Cleitus, fidèle parmi les soldats, exilé par son Roi.

-Tu pensais vraiment t'échapper, Héphaïstion ?

L'homme s'avança – grand, fort, tout de noir vêtu – et Héphaïstion eut la sensation d'être une proie regardant avancer vers elle une panthère.

-Tu pensais vraiment qu'on ne te verrait pas parce qu'Alexandre ne te voit plus ? Parce qu'il est trop stupide pour te voir ?

Cleitus se pencha vers lui et murmura :

-Je vais te prendre, Héphaïstion. Mais en faisant ça, je ne ramasse pas les restes de mon Roi. Je n'aime pas ramasser les restes.

Il enroula ses bras autour du corps plus frêle d'Héphaïstion et serra, serra, serra.

-Je te rends ta gloire, je te rends ce qu'Alexandre ne daigne plus te donner. Ce qui te revient de droit.

Et Héphaïstion, dans les bras de Cleitus, se sentit caché aux yeux du monde, se sentit protégé du monde. Se sentit lui.

**oOo **

L'aube venait de poindre à l'horizon. Cleitus se dégagea de la couverture légère qui était posée sur lui, mais apprécia encore un instant le corps d'Héphaïstion contre le sien. Il se leva sans réveiller son compagnon, et se rhabilla.

Il pensa à Alexandre qui l'envoyait au loin. Il pensa à Alexandre devenu roi haï. Il pensa à Héphaïstion.

Il referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

-Où étais-tu passé hier Héph...

Il se retourna. Alexandre, au bout du couloir, venait de s'arrêter net. Son regard passa de Cleitus à la porte derrière lui.

-Où est Héphaïstion ?

-Dans sa chambre.

Cleitus regarda son Roi dans les yeux il y vit la peur de n'être plus rien. Et Alexandre le Grand, au lieu de s'avancer, fit demi-tour et fuit.


End file.
